Alianza Pirata
by Nami Haki
Summary: No sabía como había acabado en aquella situación, lo único que tenía claro era que el culpable era Trafalgar Law. ¡Oh, se iba a arrepentir de todo lo que le había hecho ese maldito! [SPOILER: Ambientado en los capítulo 593-594, cuando Nami está atrapada en el cuerpo de Franky.]


_**Alianza pirata**_

No sabía ni a dónde la llevaban ni porqué, había escuchado algo acerca de unos láseres que tenía en el cuerpo y eso la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. Estaba asustada, pero no quería que ese maldito monstruo lo notara, ella era demasiado fuerte y orgullosa como para dejarse ver en ese estado. En su cabeza se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez como si fuese una canción: _"¿Se puede saber que narices he hecho para acabar así?"_ No lo sabía, pero se estaba arrepintiendo de todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su vida. Lo único que era seguro, es que estaban tras el cuerpo de Franky y no el suyo. Sí, él era el que tenía que estar en esa situación y no ella.

Nuevamente trató de zafarse del agarre de la mano del monstruo, pero otra vez consiguió el mismo resultado. Se movió intentando soltarse de las cadenas que la tenían atrapada, aunque fuera un poco, buscando cualquier hueco para poder escabullirse, pero parecía que todo era inútil. Quería volver a reunirse con sus nakamas, cuanto antes mejor. Si al menos tuviera su cuerpo o su arma podría intentar hacer algo, pero desgraciadamente no tenía ni idea de como funcionaba un cyborg. ¡Maldita sea, como añoraba ser ella!

No había manera de salir de esa mano, una mano que encima era peluda y grande. Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos suspirando cuando al décimo intento todo seguía igual. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de molestia al pensar el porqué había terminado ahí. Todo era por culpa de ese maldito Shichibukai, ya podía rezar ese tal Trafalgar Law para que nunca se cruzara en su camino. Sí, definitivamente él era el único culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba y se las iba a pagar muy caras, de eso estaba segura. ¿Como podía castigarle? _Mmm... Ponerle una deuda que no pudiera pagar, robarle todos los tesoros que tuviera escondidos... ¡No, mejor robarle el submarino! _La navegante movió la cabeza con gesto negativo. No, necesitaba una venganza mucho peor y ella se iba a encargar de pensar detenidamente hasta el último detalle. Pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en una venganza.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, bicho asqueroso!

-Parece mentira que un robot tan grande como tú, se queje tanto.

-¡Que yo no soy Franky maldito animal! -Pataleaba Nami una y otra vez- ¡Suéltame de una vez imbécil!

Uno de los hermanos de la montaña nevada, también llamados Yeti Cool Brothers, le tapó la boca a "Franky" y prosiguió escalando la montaña. Había escuchado algunas voces, la mayoría parecidas a las de Luffy, pero el monstruo trepaba demasiado rápido al estar acostumbrado al paisaje como para estar segura de si era él. Cuando llegó a la cima empezó a caminar entre la nieve, habituado al frío y poca visibilidad, a causa de la niebla, de ese lugar. A medio camino de llegar a su destino y poder entregar la presa, se detuvo al ver una sombra familiar.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? -Scotch se mantuvo firme agarrando al cyborg y acariciando el rifle que llevaba como arma- Creía que tenías que estar en el laboratorio.

-No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a ti.

Nami abrió los ojos al momento de escuchar aquella voz, no podía ser verdad. Frente a ellos se encontraba Trafalgar Law, el culpable de toda aquella situación. La navegante se alegró por un momento de estar agarrada, porque si no, estaba segura de que se tiraría encima de él y no precisamente para darle un abrazo.

-Room.

Antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier otra cosa o el significado de lo que acababa de decir el hombre que estaba frente a ellos, el cual había desenvainado su katana en apenas unos segundos, un circulo les rodeó. La mano dejó de agarrarla y la navegante pudo notar como su cuerpo encadenado se precipitaba al vacío mientras ella lo único que podía hacer era gritar. Cuando abrió los ojos y quiso darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Law ya había vuelto a guardar a su Nodachi en su vaina y el yeti, que tantos problemas le había dado, yacía en el suelo cortado en dos mitades.

Había sido un corte limpio, rápido, simplemente perfecto, no tenía nada que envidiarle los de Zoro. La única diferencia, es que los cortes de Law permitían que siguieras con vida.

-¡¿Maldito, se puede saber que has hecho?!

Scotch desenvainó rápidamente un cuchillo y apuntó directamente hacia Law, el cual fue mucho más ágil que el yeti y sin decir ni una sola palabra, saltó quedando a pocos centímetros de la enorme abominación mientras estiraba sus manos hacia él.

-Counter Shock.

El ataque de Law provocó un tipo de descarga eléctrica que acabó en apenas unos segundos con el monstruo de las nieves, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y que cayera de espaldas al suelo, totalmente derrotado. El Shichibukai con la misma seriedad volvió a quedarse en el suelo, agarrando su Nodachi y acomodándose su característico sombrero. Si algo estaba claro, era que los ataques de Law eran sencillos, directos y potentes.

-¡Gracias! -Sin pensarlo detenidamente la navegante sonrió al estar por fin fuera de las zarpas de esa cosa.- ¡Eh no, espera, devuélveme mi cuerpo!

El capitán de los Piratas Heart, le dedicó una mirada frívola y clavó sus ojos grises en el cuerpo de Franky. Después mostró lo que Nami entendió como una medio sonrisa y se acercó hacia su posición a pasos lentos, pero decididos. No sabía porque, pero pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremeció al estar a solas con ese hombre. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se agachó para estar a su misma altura y pasó la mano por encima de las cadenas.

-¿Vas a soltarme o no? -Insistió Nami- No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?

-Yo de ti no pediría tanto señorita Nami. -Su voz sonó tranquila y relajada, incluso con un toque de diversión. -No estás en situación de exigirme mucho.

Law agarró el brazo de Franky y le dio un poco la vuelta, mirando fijamente a los ojos caramelo que por suerte, si que pudo conservar Nami. La navegante tenía a ese hombre justo en frente de ella, cerca, muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero justo entonces escuchó una voz inconfundible.

-¡NAMIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡Luffy! -No pudo evitar regalarle la gran sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando le vio saltar hasta la cima de la montaña- ¡Estoy aquí, sabía que vendrías!

Fue en ese momento cuando la navegante se dio cuenta de que las cadenas que la tenían inmóvil, continuaban en el mismo sitio. Se giró hacia Law y allí lo encontró, con esa media sonrisa y poniéndose en pie. Nami en esos momentos deseó que Sanji estuviera ahí para darle una lección sobre modales y señoritas en apuros. _¿Realmente le costaba tanto quitarme unas malditas cadenas? _Al parecer sí.

-¡Oh Torao, tú también estás aquí! -Saludó Luffy efusivamente mientras se acercaba a los dos- ¿Has sido tú el que ha salvado a Nami?

_¿Salvado? ¡Pero si lo único que ha hecho ha sido estrellarme contra el suelo!_

El Shichibukai decidió ignorar la pregunta y empezó a caminar por la nieve mientras Luffy se encargaba de quitarle las cadenas a Nami.

-Estuve pensando en algo y viene para hablar de eso Mugiwara-ya. -Hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando- Supongo que llegaste a esta isla por casualidad, pero en algún lugar de esta isla se encuentra la clave para convertir al Nuevo Mundo en un caos. Solo dos tipos de personas sobreviven allí: Los que trabajan para los Yonkou o los que están en su contra. Pero tú no eres de los tipos que reciben órdenes, ¿verdad?

-Claro, me gusta ser capitán.

-Entonces te propongo una alianza.

Nami abrió los ojos al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Una alianza pirata? ¿Con Trafalgar Law? Debía de ser una broma, pero una de mal gusto. Pero no pasaba nada, Luffy no le diría que sí a Law... ¡_Maldita sea, claro que sí. Estamos hablando de Luffy!_

-¿Una alianza? -El capitán de los Mugiwara sonaba un poco perdido en ese tema. _¡Claro! Seguro que no tenía ni idea de lo que era una alianza. Tal vez si conseguía deter a Law..._

-Si tú y yo unimos fuerza tal vez lo logremos. -Escondió su mirada bajo el sombrero y sonrió de una forma que hizo que a Nami se le congelaran hasta los huesos. - ¡Destruir a uno de los Yonkou!

_Espera un momento... ¿Destruir? ¿Law había dicho destruir? No, no podía ser cierto. Y encima a una de las personas más importantes en el Nuevo Mundo._ La navegante creía que la situación no podría ir peor hasta que su capitán le dio la respuesta a Law.

-Ya veo... -Sonrió como si lo que le estaban proponiendo fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo- ¡Bien lo haremos!

Justo en ese momento Nami no pudo reprimir el grito que tanto rato llevaba guardando. _¿Pero se había vuelto loco? ¡Maldición, Luffy nunca había pensado con claridad! ¡No podían hacer una alianza con él, daba miedo! _¿Y que pasa si les traicionaba? Ese hombre no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Luffy se encaminó hacia el laboratorio mientras la navegante todavía no podía moverse del lugar. Estaba demasiado impactada como para poder hacer cosas coherentes. Sí, coherentes, lo contrario que había hecho su capitán al juntarse con.. Con él.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Nami?

Refunfuñó un poco antes de dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos. -No pasa nada, Trafalgar.

-De ahora en adelante tendrás que tratarme mejor. -Pasó por delante suyo y le dedicó una sonrisa. -Recuerda que ahora somos aliados_. _

La simple palabra le provocó un escalofrío a Nami. ¿Aliados? No le gustaba nada como sonaba eso. Ella no iba a ser nada de Law.

-Que Luffy esté de acuerdo no significa que yo también lo esté. -Intentó sonar seria, pero se notaba el nerviosismo del momento en sus palabras. - Ahora déjame pasar.

-¿Oh, no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? -Rió un poco y continuó caminando- Pues vete acostumbrando, porque de ahora en adelante creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos señorita Nami.

La navegante de los sombrero de paja no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para hablarle de aquella manera? Gruñó nuevamente y se alejó caminando a paso rápido hacia su capitán.

-Señorita Nami...

-¡¿Y AHORA QUE NARICES QUIERES TRAFALGAR?!

-No olvides que yo tengo en mi poder el poder devolverte o no tu cuerpo. -Sonrió- Aunque este tampoco te queda tan mal.

Nami volvió a gruñir más fuerte antes de continuar andando. Definitivamente iba a pasar unas semanas muy largas alado de ese hombre arrogante, engreído y misterioso. _Aunque depende de como lo mires tiene un punto atractivo..._ Nami refunfuñó y movió la cabeza negativamente antes de olvidar lo último que había pensado._ ¡Maldito seas Trafalgar! _

_**FIN**_


End file.
